


More Important Things

by afteriwake



Series: In So Few Words [196]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angry Sherlock Holmes, BAMF Molly Hooper, Brave Molly Hooper, Carrying, Comforting Sebastian Moran, Crying Molly Hooper, Dead People, F/M, Hostage Molly Hooper, Hostage Situations, Irritated Sebastian Moran, POV Sebastian Moran, Possessive Sebastian Moran, Relieved Sebastian Moran, Rough Kissing, Sniper Sebastian Moran, St Bartholomew's Hospital, Understanding Sherlock, stressful situation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 22:58:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16690558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Seb saves Molly during a hostage crisis at Barts.





	More Important Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreamin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/gifts).



> Inspired by a prompt from **Dreamin** ( _‘You nearly died’ kiss -- Sebolly_ ) for this ship that she asked for tonight.

“Goddammit, Molly!” She was about to throw herself in the bullet’s path to save her friend but he’d be damned if he let that happen. Thankfully no one heard his shout from his sniper spot but a quick turn of his rifle and a new positioned person in the scope and the threat was taken care of. Or at least one of them; there was still his original target to deal with, but through his scope, he could see Holmes almost had that in hand. He sat, his trigger finger hovering over the trigger until he saw Holmes take down the man who had taken the group of doctors and interns in the canteen hostage.

Only then did he relax and let his finger move away.

It had been a normal day of boring government business in his new job as Mycroft’s go-to sniper, getting ready for a trip to Sri Lanka to observe a situation and take measures if necessary when his text alert went off. He knew better than to ignore it, but when he saw “Barts under siege” he swore his blood ran cold. He knew Molly was there.

He didn’t know Molly was in danger until he was in the roof across the way, looking through his scope and taking in the situation. Holmes was on his way down from his lab, Seb was told, as an inside man of sorts. He was to make sure certain pathologists remained safe because she was in the damn canteen.

The sight of her had made his heart stop a moment, a rare occurrence in all of his years being one person or another’s paid pet sniper. He needed to be damned careful in this situation because for once he had more to lose than a paycheck.

And damn it all, wouldn’t she try and be the brave one to save her friend and nearly give him a bloody heart attack? They were going to have Words tonight. The Sri Lanka job could go to someone else and if Mycroft had a fit, tough.

By the time he actually put away his rifle and hid it in his car and then used his clearance to get into the hospital, he could hear two distinct and raised voices from the canteen. Holmes was giving her hell for such a foolish stunt. Good. Then his words could wait because Molly was giving back as good as she got and he was not in the mood to deal with that right now. He pushed the canteen doors open, scanned the room for where the shouting was coming from and made a beeline for Molly, pulling her close and kissing the damn breath out of her. “Don’t scare me like that again,” he murmured when he pulled away.

“Okay,” she said softly before wrapping her arms around him and sobbing into his chest. Ah, hell. The words could wait, he realized as he shifted his hold and picked her up, feeling her arms wind around his neck and wetness in the crook of his shoulder. He looked at Holmes and Holmes nodded. Sri Lanka would be taken care of, he knew that. Holmes would make sure of it.

There were more important things to deal with tonight.


End file.
